An important aspect of the art of the presentation is to keep the presentation relevant. This is typically accomplished by adjusting the content and flow of a presentation to tailor it to the target audience. In order to tailor the presentation, information is gathered from the audience, typically post-presentation, usually in the form of solicited feedback from a survey or request for comments. Systems also exist to receive audience feedback during a presentation, such as a simple “raise your hand” response to a question from the presenter, or more sophisticated systems, such as electronic instant “polling” devices given to audience members. Useful information may also be obtained from observing the audience during a presentation, for example, for behavioral signs indicating level of interest, and from ad hoc audience communications, such as audience questions during the presentations and audience comments to the presenter after the presentation. In response to the gathered information, future presentations can be adjusted to better address the perceived audience interest in various aspects of the presentation. If the presenter is adept, adjustments to the presentation can be made on-the-fly, for example, by verbally expounding on certain perceived areas of audience interest, or “fast-forwarding” through portions of the presentation perceived to be of low audience interest.